


Mensajes Escritos en la Piel

by EternalWriter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreilenespañol, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, andreilweek2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWriter/pseuds/EternalWriter
Summary: Los trazos comienzan en la base del cuello, y continúan en una serie líneascompuestas por palabras y símbolos todo el camino hasta el final de su espaldacomo un curioso árbol compuesto de recuerdos.#AndreilWeek2019.#Día 6;Idioma/Tatuaje.





	Mensajes Escritos en la Piel

Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta, pero eso es solo porque sus horarios son una locura y cuesta que coincidan. O al menos lo hacían, ya que Zahara es algo así como una santa dedicada a obrar milagros cuando no está ayudando con la carrera profesional de Andrew.

Ella es quien consigue que la transferencia de Neil al equipo de Andrew sea tan rápida y eficaz, no importa lo que digan en la junta los de arriba o el entrenador al respecto, todos saben en el fondo que ella fue la responsable de ese hecho. Aún así le toma un tiempo porque Neil ha vuelto a dejarse crecer el cabello, aunque esta vez tiene un corte de este siglo, y los mechones de otoño obstaculizan su visión.

Una vez que lo capta no es capaz de dejarlo pasar sin embargo.

Los trazos comienzan en la base de su cuello, y continúan desde allí hasta el final de su espalda, siguiendo el camino de la columna. Andrew sabe que eso tuvo que doler, pero considerando el historial de Neil lo peor de las sesiones definitivamente no fueron las agujas. También sabe que no pudo haberlo hecho solo, porque Neil ha mejorado bastante desde que comenzó a ver a un psicólogo (no a Bee) en su antigua ciudad de residencia, pero Andrew sabe que todavía no está allí . No ignora que esto a su manera es un gran paso para Neil. Es una marca permanente que él eligió, parece orgulloso de ella, por lo que Andrew no ve problemas acercándose.

Tiene forma de árbol, pero está compuesto con palabras en distintos tipos de letras e idiomas. También contiene imágenes, varios juegos de llaves están en la base, y sobre las ramas se mezclan nombres, iniciales, objetos que identifican a cada uno de los miembros de la verdadera familia de Neil.

Está lleno de color, y vida.

_“¿Qué te parece?” Neil pregunta cuando se lo muestra la primera vez._

_“Es tú piel Josten” Responde Andrew, apenas más alto que un susurro por encima de los besos duros que todavía puede sentir cosquilleando en sus labios “tú decides qué mierda ponerle”_

_La sonrisa de Neil podría competir entonces con el sol._

Andrew toma por costumbre repasar sus contornos aunque ya se los sepa de memoria porque siempre parece conseguirle algo nuevo, objetivamente, sabe que Neil no ha añadido nada nuevo últimamente, lo sabe por el estado de la piel cicatrizada y por sus propios tiempos, pero eso al parecer es otra de las improbabilidades que conforman a Neil Josten.

No puede decir que le molesta.

Todo lo contrario, hay algo que pulsa y brinca en su interior cuando ve las palabras_ “Nada”_ y _“Algo”_, marcadas en una letra que él reconoce a la perfección sobre la piel. No puede decir que le molesta cuando ve la expresión de su Nada cuando lo descubre por primera vez, algún tiempo después de intentar comerse esos labios rojos como el caramelo. Cuando ve en los ojos llenos de hielo, de otoño, todas las palabras que ruedan entre ellos, que se enroscan y asientan, que están allí para hacer algo muy distinto al dolor que por mucho tiempo los persiguió a ambos y que ahora ya no tiene cabida en sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Un día voy a hacer un dibujo de esto.


End file.
